Gaston (KH III)
Gaston is a hunter who holds a grudge against Adam for "stealing" Belle away, even though she hated him. Now he's working with Maleficent to obtain Kingdom Hearts. History in Kingdom Hearts When Beast's Castle was destroyed before Kingdom Hearts I, Gaston was among the many inhabitants who fell into the dark pit along with the world. But like the Beast and Belle, Gaston refused to surrender himself to the darkness, and managed to keep his heart by the strength of his will. So, he wandered through the depths of the End of the World, fighting off against the Heartless that tried to attack him. Eventually, Maleficent found him by the beach and tried to recruit him to her Hellfire Club, but Gaston refused, saying he would find his own way out of the world without Maleficent's help. When Beast's Castle was restored thanks to the closing of Kingdom Hearts, Gaston was retuned to his world without any memory of his time in the Realm of Darkness. It was after Maleficent met defeat in KH 3D that she decided to recruit Gaston once more to her Organization. This time, the egomaniac hunter agreed, hoping that the Heartless would help him finally take Belle for himself. Later on, Maleficent orders the hunter to infiltrate Xehanort's Organization, leading Gaston to don an Organization Cloak and changing his name to the false name of Atgonsx. Master Xehanort discovers the ruse all too easily and orders Ansem SOD to chase the intruder out. During the final battle in the Door to Light, Gaston is resurrected as a Heartless Lord by Chernabog and is summoned to attack Riku. The hunter falls to the blade of the wielder of Dawn only after a lengthy battle. Quotes *You see? This is why no one rejects Gaston! (Gaston after punching an idiot out of a tavern) *It's like this, your honor. I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little...persuasion. (Gaston explaining Belle to Maleficent) *What I'm talking about is that Belle's doing her best to keep herself and her father safe, what with those wierd little shadow things crawling about lately. Besides, everyone knows Maurice is a lunatic! He was in here last night ranting about a Beast in a castle! (Gaston in his meeting with Maleficent) *Evening, old man! (Gaston preparing to get a hold of Maurice) *(Shouting from a distance to Prince Adam) Alright, you pathetic excuse for a prince, I have your father-in-law right here! So unless you give up Belle to me, I'll give Maurice a little something he'd rather not think about! *What? Those scouts I sent didn't make it?! (Gaston hearing of failure) *This is it boys! We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?! (Gaston rallying his army of villagers) *Hello, Belle. Nice to see you again after...how long was it again? Nevermind. How about you come back to the village and marry me? And then maybe afterwards, you could come over with me to the Forbidden Mountains and help the Mistress out with her Door problem, hmm? (Gaston facing Belle for the first time since his past encounters) *Think about it! Say "I do" at our wedding, and I'll let your father go. (Gaston offering Belle marriage if she wants Maurice to live) *Alright Belle! I tried to be reasonable with you, but now you've pushed me to the limit! If you don't come with me to the Realm of Darkness, your old man dies on the balcony! (Gaston threatening Belle with Maurice's life at the stake) Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Chernabog's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Non-Fanon